


Epilogue of the heroes

by Amehwriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Future, Gen, Post-Canon, Tags will be updated, as canon compliant as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: 10 years after the end of the show, we get a small look at everyone's life, and a little bit more at the endSEASON 4 SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/OC (not the focus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Chase's chapter!
> 
> Light TW as theres a mention of child abuse, but its very brief

Chase walks around a room, knowing that he had to go soon. He looked around for his jacket, waiting for his kid to sneak up behind him with it. He never minded, it was honestly adorable that his kid wanted to play at all! Considering the fact that he had been abused severely in the orphanage, a lot of it being related to when he wanted to play, maybe the freedom of having been adopted let him loosen up.

After a bit of looking frantically through the house, someone did sneak up on him, his spouse Asher.

“ OH MON DIEU! Don't scare me like that Asher” he playfully nudges the enby’s shoulder

“I love seeing you freak out, here's your jacket.”

Asher gives Chase the jacket and when Chase is about to say thank you, they lean in for a kiss, which Chase accepts and returns. Their child, Patrick, walked up on them during this scene, made a gagging sound thinking the two wouldn't notice, and went back to playing Luigi Kart.

They both sit down after a bit of kissing, laughing at what had happened.

“Soooooo are you going on another mission”

“Oh no, I’m just meeting an old friend”

“Is it Jules?”

“No, no, I see her frequently on missions”

Asher wonders who could be the one that Chase wanted to meet and they think they have it figured out.  
“Is it this “femme rouge” you talk about frequently and her group of friends?”

Chase doesn't look surprised that Asher guessed it correctly “Yes, exactly”

“Why won’t you bring us? Introduce us to this Robin Hood-like mysterious figure”

Before Chase said anything, he really thought about it. Why hadn’t he invited them? Surely Carmen could add a few people more to her list of guests at the restaurant right? “Actually? I will, go get ready while I change Patrick’s clothes”

Asher smiled at the offer “Ok, i will”

“Put on the good suit!”

“OK, I will!”


	2. Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to an episode of: I hate how short my chapters are HAVE FUN

Julia walks around the studio, getting everything ready for her next class. She was just finishing her PowerPoint and fixing up her greenscreen. After a bit she sat down and turned on Zuun.

“Hello class!”

After her time helping ACME with Carmen Sandiego and defeating VILE, she decided to start making online classes for the University she used to work at. She always had more students in her online classes than the university’s physical ones, mostly attributed to her having found the stash of money and artifacts in Egypt. Or at least having been credited. Sometimes she felt bad for not letting Carmen take the credit, but she knew Carmen couldn’t have accepted the proposal, plus she did most of the translating work necessary to find them, so she didn’t feel terrible for doing so.

After the class was over she walked past multiple photos of her and Chase on multiple successful missions. There were even a few photos of them helping Zack and Ivy on their missions, mostly when the two teams were paired together, it was due to some VILE operatives escaping or having been found. She reminisced on the banter between the twins, the annoyance but appreciation Chase had for them, and the quietness Julia had, only occasionally chipping into the conversation, yet usually being the one who caused the most laugh filled or thought provoking moments in the team.

She smiled when she remembered that she had to go to the restaurant for dinner and then put on her best clothes, feeling excited to see Carmen again.


	3. Zack and Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check in with Zack and Ivy

Zack and Ivy

“AND THE WINNER OF THE CALIFORNIA FINALS IS ZACK!”

When Zack and Ivy heard that voice, right as Zack crossed the finish line, they were filled with excitement, they had won the biggest race in the state, and they were proud as hell.

“You did it bro!”

“Nah sis, we did it” he said as he ruffled her hair like a dad from one of those old TV sitcoms would.

Ivy looks down at her phone and notices the message icon, and when she frowns, Zack notices it too.

“New mission huh Ivy?”

“I don't know, lets see”

She opens up the phone and they see a Message from Carmen.

“I wonder what she’s up to? Maybe it’s a dinner party for us, because we won the race!”

Ivy ignores her brother (‘a dinner party takes time to plan, and this is short notice’) opens the message, and is shocked when she notices her brother is almost right.

“It IS a dinner party! But I don't think its because we won the race, it’s probably a coincidence”

“When is it?”

Ivy looks at the invitation again and gasps

“What happene-”

“It- It- It-”

“ITS WHAT!?!?”

“It’s tomorrow, i'm just pulling your leg!”

Zack frowns a bit, but starts laughing.

“You had me thinking it was right now or something!”

“That was the idea!” She winks at Zack

“You are very mean sometimes”

“Let’s go get some clothes! Maybe i can post it as a vlog on my channel!”

“Aren't you mostly an engineering channel?”

Ivy shrugs “I’ve been meaning to branch out”

“Well, let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice i lowered the chapters and removed some tags, i decided to remove that chapter from the plot cause it was causing trouble to write, sorry to all the Chief stans out there if you even exist.


	4. Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkin in with player!

Player moves around the room, with a phone in his hand

“Ok, for the LAST time, i don't care how popular my game is, how much money you’d give me, or anything like that, i am NOT giving you the rights to the Where on Earth is Carmelia Sanjose games! These are MY characters, in MY game, made by ME and some of MY friends, I will not sell it to your lowlife scum of a company, SO STOP CALLING ME!!!!” in pure anger he ended the call and threw his phone on the bed.

This had been the second time this week they had called, and he was losing patience with them. He didn't want to sell his small studio to some scummy company that closes a studio down the second it makes less than anticipated. He prided himself in being the best he could for his friends/employees and would never let himself be bought out.

After a bit he sat down in front of his computer. Looking through his, just the usual, fan art, questions, things like that. He checked the dark web in case anyone from VILE was still out there. Even though they had been taken down a few years ago, there were some people who still stole under that name/brand, and he and Carmen always swooped in to stop them before they could do too much.

He sat back down and played around with his fidget box before opening up his development software to start on a new game. It was a game based around morality, and he was wondering what he should do with the ending, he bit his cheek for a little bit and let it be.

After a few minutes of responding to fan’s emails, reblogging and retweeting a few of their fanarts/ideas and scrolling through his Discord server (‘damn these people really like to see the characters struggle, especially the kid ones’) he checked his alarms, and remembered, right as the alarm sounded, that he had to get going to Carmen’s dinner party. Suddenly feeling energized, he ran out of the room to put on his clothes.

Even though he knew everyone would be in their best clothes (It WAS the first time everyone was in the same place at the same time… maybe ever) he decided to go casually, he wasn’t in the mood to get new clothes, and he didn't want to put on his ‘good’ clothes either since those were extremely uncomfortable. He put on a plain white t-shirt and a jacket, and headed out hoping to see some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ive uploaded daily, but ill need extra time to make the next one as its a Carmen chapter so sorry! (maybe it will come out tomorrow but that unlikely)


	5. Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a check in with Carmen (with a few familiar faces)

She ran through the rooftops for no particular reason, just to feel the wind in her face and to relive old memories. She suddenly stopped when she received a text. She opens her phone, hoping for a mission, or new information from one of the field agents but it was just some spam mail. She sighed and kept running until she stopped at a restaurant.

She looked around and saw a familiar looking food truck.

“Jean, Antonio! How are you two?”

Antonio looks and sees Carmen “Oh! Carmen! We’re good! The lines here are usually long so we’ve had great business from hungry customers!”

Jean Paul looks at his husband affectionately but sighs “Unfortunately it brings a lot of unhappy customer who can’t wait a few minutes before getting some food”

Carmen looks at them “Sorry, I can’t really help with that-”

“No, esta bien, we never expected any help anyways from you, you’re too busy leading ACME!”

“Oui! So how’s that job going?”

“Let me finish! I can’t help with the food truck and angry customers but I can help you with these!”

She holds out brand new ID’s and passports for the two of them

“Carmen- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour nous”

“No tuvistes que hacerlo-”

“But I did, courtesy of ACME. Sorry it took so long, looks like forging a passport takes a long time, even with most of the law enforcement in the world on your side.”

“Wow, thanks you so much”

“No problem, now, i have a dinner to get to”

She goes in and sits down at a big table and her phone vibrates, this time it was a message from Chase.

\---

Conversation with Inspector Chase Devineaux

Chase: Hello Carmen  
Chase: I just wanted to say that I will bring Asher and  
Patrick along, is this ok?

Chase: I'll pay for everything that they order if i have to  
but is there enough space at the table for this?

Chase: I wouldn't want to impose

\---  
Carmen smiled slightly, if it had been any other person she knew he wouldn't have done this, so she replied.  
\---

Carmen: Of course it is!

Carmen: And don't worry, I have enough money for two or so more people.

Chase Thank you so much!

Chase: We will be there soon!

\---

She smiled as she put her phone down and sat for a while until people started coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What el topo and le chevre said basically amounts to 'you didnt have to do this'
> 
> the next chapter will take a while so dont expect anything for a few days


	6. The restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet-up

Player is the first to arrive, and immediately spots Carmen, thanks to her red coat.

“Some things never change huh?”

“I guess they don't”

“So, I heard your game is getting more popular.”

“Yeah, but now I’ve hit the goldmine, at least i think so. I’m making a game that is like a normal RPG, like Pokémon or Final Fantasy, but you can choose to befriend everyone instead, that gives you the good ending, but I don't know what to do with the bad ending….”

“Hmmmm why would you do the opposite of the point of the game?”

“To see what would happen- OH I know what to do, thanks red!”

“No problem, So how are your parents doing?”

“They’re doing pretty well, thanks for asking”

At that moment they hear light footsteps.

“Well well well, isn’t it Jules?”

“You know me too well”

They engage in small talk and slight flirting and then Player, slightly bored, steps in.

“Hello I’m Player!”

“Oh hello Player-”

She looks closely at Player, surprised at how young he was, and then two realizations hit her at the same time.

“Are you-”

“Yes, I'm John Bouchard”

“That means you're…. 28 right?”

“Ummmm... yes”

“Wait so when you were the main hacker for carmen, you were?”

“16”

“Oh, wow…”

“Why are you surprised? Didn’t we talk a few times”

“Oh right, I forgot, well it's a pleasure to meet you here”

Before any more conversation could happen, Chase loudly burst through the door, which while everyone in the restaurant was scared, Player, Carmen, Julia just sat there calmly, used to this sort of outburst.

“Sorry about that!” He said as he sat down.

“Hey Chase”

“Hello Carmen, Julia, and-”

He looks at Player

“Who are you?”

“Player, or well John Bouchard”

“Oh well I’m-”

“Chase Devineaux, from Poitiers, Has a spouse and one kid, with another adoption pending”

“Wait, how do you know all that?”

“Carmen keeps me updated.”

“And how do you know Carmen?”

“You know how Carmen was always where VILE was? She knew it was there because I hacked the hard drives she gave me, usually including VILE heists and when they happened. Plus searching the dark web helps a bit.”

“Oh, how old are you?”

“28”  
“Wait so you were a teen when you were helping her?”

“Yeah, from when i was 14 to around 16, I still help every once in a while, as you probably cam tell from recent missions”

“Wow, that’s impressive, what do you do now?”

“I program a bit, I’m mostly known for the ‘Where on Earth is Carmelia Sanjose’ series”

“Oh, I know those, my son’s school uses them, he loves those games.”

Carmen realizes that Asher and Patrick aren’t there. 

“Oh, where are they anyways? Asher and Patrick I mean”

“Oh, Asher is parking the car, they told me to go ahead, they should be here any minute”

Like a self-fulfilling promise, they heard some running coming from in front of the restaurant.

“DADDY”

“Bonjour Patrick! Comment vas-tu!”

“I'm good! Zaza is about to come, but I couldn't wait to see you so I ran to you!”

Player looks in slight confusion 

“Zaza?”

“Oh yes, you see Asher, my spouse, is non-binary, so we taught Patrick to say Zaza, like mama or papa, but for non-binary people”

“Ohhh makes sense”

At that moment Asher comes in.

“Sorry everyone, parking was a little crowded”

“It’s ok, we were just talking”

Player looks at Asher

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh it’s a great story, you see one day Chase was in America and”

As everyone listened, Carmen started to wonder where Zack and Ivy were, but a few minutes later they arrived, interrupting the climax of Chase and Asher’s love story.

“Well chat it’s been fun! Thanks for accompanying me and now I’m in the restaurant so good bye yall!”

Zack goes to Carmen 

“Sorry we’re late. Our car broke down and Ivy decided to fix it by herself, and then she started a live stream so we were driving slowly after she fixed it so she could keep up with the chat”

“It’s ok, Ivy, I assumed you finished your stream?”

“Yeah Carm!”

After settling down they talked about memories, talked about their current lives and teased Carmen and Julia for not picking up on each other's hints, all they could do was blush to each other.

After a while, right when they were saying goodbye, they got a call from some ACME agents, informing them of VILE activity in their area.

“One last time?”

“Asher, stay here with Patrick”

“Good thing I brought red drone”

“Of course Carmen”

“I guess it's a good thing I brought my laptop!”

“YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!”

Carmen laughed slightly at her teammates enthusiasm.

“Lets go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along with me :)  
> Also Comment vas-tu means how are you


End file.
